


Femmes

by femme4jack



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other, Sticky Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fun with Mikaela's mecha-suit, which originally appeared in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/278738">Femme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Femmes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/278738) by [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack). 



> **Content Notice:** Sticky mecha-suit xenophilia pwp
> 
> So I have various developing head canons for the femmes in some of the 'verses I've been writing, and this really is not it, but once again I let my inner fangirl play.

"Training over?" Mikaela asked from where she was so neatly pinned against the wall, gunmetal grey pedes dangling about three feet above the floor.

"The part where I wipe the floor with your aft, yes," Arcee said with a smirk, pushing her field even harder into the EMF receptors on the suit that was like a second skin to the human within it. The femme ground her armor even harder against the smaller frame, clearly enjoying not having to be so careful.

"Um hmm, and what part of the training comes next?" Mikaela asked, the vocalizer on the suit transmitting the hitch in her voice as a burst of static. 

The sound of Arcee's panel retracting answered that clearly enough, and the obvious tingle of charge running through the hot, severely ridged spike that rubbed sensuously against Mikaela's abdominal plating answered even more thoroughly. How would this part work, Mikaela wondered? The suit covered everything, and even though it gave her an extra couple of feet of height, there were some things it couldn't change. There was no way Arcee was going to fit inside of her, even if she suddenly found that part lined with Wheeljack's special armor (and that idea, she had to admit, was a bit much, as much as she loved the living metal).

Then again, this was Wheeljack they were talking about. Mikaela's suit already had the more common mech-style ports that her cohort had given thorough quality assurance testing to, satisfaction guaranteed. Was it possible that among all the many other surprises, Jack had included the more rare femme-style interface? 

Did Bluestreak babble?

"Been too long since I've been with a femme," Arcee was growling into her audial right before she bit on the plating on Mikaela's neck, denting it and sending a sharp pain through her haptics. 

"I don't know if..." Mikaela started lamely when suddenly she gasped as Arcee's free hand was moving between them, finding some form of manual activation, and then torrid heat was pooling in her abdomen as her own panel opened and her spike was released.

Arcee's hand wrapped around her, generating sweet friction along sensor covered ridges, and Mikaela forgot all about what species or frame class she was or wasn't supposed to be and was arching into that grip, crying out as it sent pleasure screaming through her nervous system. Mikaela's hand reached to do the same with Arcee's, squeezing far harder than she would ever dare squeeze a human cock, aggressively pumping the larger femme and drawing more electronic growls and curses. 

"Oh frag yes, hot little femme," Arcee hissed, biting her again and drawing sparks from Mikaela's spike as her hand ran up its length with an expert twitch of her wrist. "I'm gonna take that hot charge with my valve, squeeze you so hard, your vocalizer will glitch."

Mikaela's made incoherent moans as she gripped and pumped Arcee's spike in reply. Then the armor on her back was scraping against the wall as Arcee slid them both to the floor without ever missing a beat, finally pinning the dark-armored human to the floor. Mikaela felt her spike being guided to the torrid heat beneath Arcee's own, lubricants running down her length as the larger femme began lowering onto her. The heat would have scorched her skin, but to her spike it was scalding bliss. The squeezing of each sensor cluster sent a jolt through her entire nervous system, making her whole body twitch until Arcee's fully sheathed her, valve calipers squeezing down and pulling a groan-like scream of pleasure deep inside Mikaela's gut.

"Now frag me hard, little femme," Arcee growled.

Mikaela didn't need to be invited a second time. The calipers around her loosened just enough for her to thrust upward, but not enough to release her from the searing tightness. She gripped Arcee's shoulder plates and began moving with hard jabs, her suit amplifying her strength so that the training room was filed with the clash of metal hitting metal. Arcee tightened around her with each thrust, adding her own downward slide to the clash of armor against armor. 

With each upward plunge Mikaela saw stars as searing pleasure raced through her, until she wondered just how much more input her nervous system could take from the suit. Her rhythm became stuttered, and Arcee took over, hilting her over and over again, growling and hissing in the unique dialect of her frametype. Orgasm, when it came, was more more like getting hit by lightning, except it felt oh so good. Arcee's valve clamped down on her as the suit's excess charge was released along with an eruption of lubricating coolant to prevent their living metal from fusing from the heat. 

When she came to her senses, Mikaela found Arcee giving her a scorching look from above, then sliding off her, charge obviously still licking her armor with blue plasma.

"Aw shit, I'm sorry," Mikaela said as she realized. "I'm as bad as a boy."

"What makes you think we're done?" Arcee asked, pushing the tip of spike into the sensor covered valve that had suddenly spiraled open between Mikaela's thick thigh plates. 

"Oh, holy frag!"

"Exactly," laughed the larger warrior.


End file.
